The Journey Begins
by Meg Silver
Summary: Elaen befriends the fellowship and learns a few things along the way. Eventual Boromir/OC pairing....I changed the name of my OC so hope you like it......havent been able to update due to lack of a word processor now that i have one i van update again
1. Visitors in the Shire

**The Journey Begins**

_Chapter 1: __Visitors in the Shire_

_**A/N: This is my first LOTR fic. It will not always stick to the story as I have created a character or two, so bear with me.**__** Ebony, my OC, usually speaks in Elvish. I do not know much elvish so I will say that she speaks in Elvish. She does speak Common Speech, but prefers Elvish. Bear with me here, ok? I will update as often as I am able. Please read and review!!! Also, I do not own the characters or the lines that I use from the books and movies. I am just using them in my story to keep some of the original storyline intact.**_

Ebony was a young elf who was given her name due to the colour of her long hair. She was raised in the woods of Lothlorien by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and in Rivendell by Lord Elrond. Her parents had perished in the first war against Sauron and had been killed by wargs. She often travelled to Mirkwood and stayed with Legolas, but this was very rare. She was more often found travelling with Gandalf the Grey, a wizard who was very good friends with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond. She also travelled with Aragorn, son of Arathorn and true King of Gondor, who was usually seen as a Ranger.

Today, however, she was headed to the Shire with Gandalf for the birthday party of a friend of Gandalf's, a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. She had met Bilbo before and had also met his nephew Frodo Baggins. She and Frodo were good friends. She was often seen roaming Hobbiton with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. She was now riding in Gandalf's wagon, eager to see her friends.

"Gandalf, how much longer till we are in the Shire?" she asks her mentor in Elvish. He merely looks at her and chuckles at her eagerness to get to Hobbiton.

"Eager are we? Patience, Ebony. We shall be there shortly!" Gandalf replies in Elvish, gently scolding her for her lack of patience. She scowls as he scolds her, but says nothing. She hums along when Gandalf starts singing a song Bilbo made up. She stops when she hears Frodo's voice.

"You're late!!" Frodo exclaims, causing Ebony to look up and Gandalf to stop singing.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf says, causing Frodo and Ebony to laugh. Gandalf joins in the laughter and Frodo jumps onto the wagon with Ebony and Gandalf and hugs them both.

"It's so good to see you both!!" Frodo says excitedly.

"You didn't think we'd miss a big event like your uncle's birthday, did you Frodo?" Ebony asks in Common Speech, which she has to use with the Hobbits, even Frodo despite his small amount of knowledge in the Elvish language.

"No, but I must warn you both, he's acting a bit odd lately." Frodo replies.

"Odd? What do you mean, Frodo?" Ebony asks, glancing to Gandalf. "He's not poring over those maps again is he?"

"Actually, he is. He does it when he thinks I'm not looking." Frodo says, still astounded by how well Ebony knew him.

"Gandalf, you don't think he wants to leave again do you?" the young elf asks in Elvish forgetting Frodo isn't fluent in the language.

"He might be, Ebony. We won't know for sure until we see him." Gandalf replies in Common Speech so as to remind her that Frodo is part of the conversation.

Ebony mutters an apology to her friend and he gets off the wagon. Ebony and Gandalf continue on to Bag End to see Bilbo.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm notorious for short chapters. Sorry. More is on the way, I promise. Read and Review please!!!! **__****_


	2. The Party and the Parting of Ways

**The Journey Begins**

_Chapter 2: The Party and the Parting of Ways_

**A/N: Here is chapter two for those who want to read it. Sorry it took so long. I don't know much elvish so anything in quotes and italics is what should be in elvish. Thoughts also go in italics, but without quotes. Please read and review. No mean or rude or cruel comments please.**

Ebony and Gandalf arrive at Bag End. Gandalf goes and knocks on Bilbo's door. Bilbo replies that he doesn't want any visitors. Gandalf then yells, "What about very old friends?" This gets Bilbo to the door.

Bilbo and Gandalf greet each other. Bilbo then greets Ebony. Ebony replies in Elvish with her usual, _"Well met." _ Bilbo invites them inside and offers food. Gandalf takes tea while Ebony eats a little bit of toast. Gandalf discusses Bilbo's plans till the Sackville-Bagginses knock on the door. They then prepare for the party.

The party goes well enough, right up till the end. Everyone present had a good time, right up until they asked Bilbo to make a speech. He started

He started his speech by praising them all. Then he said he was leaving and slipped his ring on and went to pack. Ebony cast Gandalf a worried and questioning look and follows him when he goes after Bilbo. They find Bilbo finishing his packing and Gandalf confronts him about the ring.

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo laughs. Gandalf is not impressed.

"There are many magic rings in this world and none of them should be used lightly," he tells Bilbo, who agrees sullenly. Bilbo then gets very angry, frigetning Ebony.

He calms down and leaves, leaving the ring behind. Gandalf and Ebony stay and explain things to Frodo as best they can.

"Ebony, I want you to stay here in Hobbiton with Frodo until I return understand?" Gandalf tells Ebony sternly as she has a tendency to wander off.

"Yes, Gandalf. I understand. But why?" Ebony asks him, wondering why she is being left behind.

"I have things that I must see to. Questions that need answering," he replies simply. This leaves Ebony more confused than before and she stands there muttering in Elvish as she watches Gandalf leave.

She helps Frodo see the guests home before returning to Bag End with him and being shown to a guest room and going to bed. Frodo goes to bed as well.

**A/N: To be continued. Sorry this is so short. I tend to write short chapters.**


	3. farewell to The Shire

**The Journey Begins**

_Chapter Three: Farewell to the Shire_

_**A/N: This chapter may be short. I have updated sooner than I expected to be able to. Read and review please.**_

Elaen and Frodo spent the next few days wondering when Gandalf would return. Sure enough Gandalf turned up with some shocking and disturbing news.

"This Ring Is the One Ring forged by Sauron in the very fires of Mordor. It yearns above all else to get back to the hands of its Master for it has heard its Master's call." He tells the Elf and Hobbit sitting before him.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo says in a confused manner.

"No. The Ring survived and his life force is bound to the Ring. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord." is Gandalf's reply.

Elaen and Frodo look at one another. "So this means he needs to be destroyed for good?" Elaen asks, speaking both her mind and Frodo's.

"Yes, Elaen. You are right."

"But how, Gandalf? If what you say is true, Frodo cant just destroy it here!"

"I dont know Elaen. I haven't got any answers. I must see the head of my order. He'll know what to do"

"What about me and Frodo?"

"You will go to Mirkwood and stay there. Frodo will—"

Elaen looks to the widow. "Someone is outside just under the window."

Gandalf finds that Samwise Gamgee was und the window and decides that he will accompany Frodo to Bree, where he will meet up with them in the Prancing Pony. Frodo and Sam pack and leave as does Elaen.

Elaen is shown to her rooms in Mirkwood, while Frodo and Sam, along with Merry and Pippin, escape the Ringwraiths and just barly make it to Bree.

_**A/N: To be continued. Sorry for the shortness but I am short on time. Will update soon.**_


	4. Journey to Rivendell and Beyond

**The Journey Begins **

_Chapter 4: Journey to Rivendell and Beyond_

Once in Bree, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin go to The Prancing Pony, the local inn. They ask to see Gandalf but the barman, Barliman Butterbur, tells them that Gandalf hasn't been there for six monthd. They then sit at a table and wait for him. A cloaked man sits in the corner, watching them. Sam points him out to Frodo who discovers that the man is called Strider. Strider continues to watch Frodo and company until Pippin foolishly reveals Frodo and the Ring slips onto Frodo's finger.

Strider realises what is going on and takes Frodo aside and glares at him. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo." He says. At this point Sam, Merry and Pippin burst in.

"Let him go!" Sam yells at Aragorn.

Aragorn merely looks at Sam. "You have a stout heart but that will not save you." He tells Sam.

Sam just glares at Aragorn, who goes on to explain the plan for the night and about the Ringwraiths. They whole group goes to bed only to be woken by Wraiths late in the night. Aragorn then tells them they leave in the morning.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks Aragorn.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee." Is the reply. The following morning, the group leaves for Rivendell. They stop at Weathertop the first night. Aragorn goes out to scout the area, leaving swords for the Hobbits. Late in the night, Ringwraiths track the Hobbits to Weathertop and attack. Frodo gets stabbed by a morgul blade just as Aragorn returns to defend the Hobbits.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood, Elaen and Legolas are preparing for a ride to Rivendell. "Legolas, why are we going?" Elaen asks in Elvish.

Legolas looks at her. "Elrond has called for a Council. We have to go as he asked for us." He replies.

"Oh ok. When do we leave?"

"In the morning Elaen. Enough questions and help me get everything ready."

Elean helps Legolas get ready for the trip to Rivendell. They then go to bed. Next morning they leave Mirkwood for the Council.


	5. Peril Ahead

**The Journey Begins**

_Chapter 5: Peril Ahead_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had no word processor. I'll try to update more often now that I have one. Also I apologize if this chapter is short. I don't have a lot of time to update. Please read and review.**_

Arwen, Elrond's daughter turns up in the night. "We must get him to my father." she says of Frodo. Aragorn looks at her, not sure this was part of the plan.

"I will take him. You stay with the Hobbits." Aragorn says to her.

"I am the faster rider. I do not fear them." Arwen replies.

Aragorn then nods to her. "Ride hard Arwen and don't look back." he advises her.

Arwen nods and sets off with Frodo, while Aragorn and the Hobbits continue to Rivendell on foot.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood Elaen gets a feeling that her friends are in danger. "Legolas we must go now. I fear for Frodo." she tells her friend in Elvish. Legolas looks at her.

"What exactly do you fear?" he replies in Elvish.

"His life. He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." she replies. "I saw it in a vision just now."

"Then we ride for Rivendell. Get on your horse." He tells her, getting on his.

Elaen gets on her horse and ride to Rivendell as swiftly as they can to await the Council of Elrond.


End file.
